


Sztuczka

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Jak uwieść (arch)anioła? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, brak bety, sugerowany Destiel - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam przyznaje się Deanowi co zrobił.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sztuczka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

— Co zrobiłeś? — Dean zakrztusił się herbatą. 

Sam wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. 

— Czekaj, czekaj. Czy ja dobrze słyszę? — Dean odstawił kubek na blat po czym zbliżył się do Sama. — Znalazłeś zaklęcie unieruchamiające archanioła, przyzwałeś Gabriela, wykorzystałeś je na nim, przyprowadziłeś do bunkra, przywiązałeś do łóżka i przeleciałeś? 

Sam tylko kiwnął głową. 

— Och, Sammy — starszy z braci przygarnął młodszego do siebie. — Jestem z ciebie taki dumny — powiedział i udał, że wyciera łzę z kącika oka niczym rodzic przejęty tym, że jego dziecko dorosło.

Po chwili odsunął brata od siebie i spytał:

— Wiesz może, czy to zaklęcie zadziała też na zwykłego anioła?

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stare zaklęcie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884667) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance)
  * [Szczęście Brata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885231) by [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS)




End file.
